Arc-welding operations are known to produce undesirable fumes during the welding process, many of them being noxious to the welder or others in the vicinity of the welding operation. Such fumes when allowed to accumulate in confined spaces have long been known to constitute a safety hazard, as well as an interference to welder visibility and general welding operation efficiency, and numerous means have been employed by the welding industry to dissipate these fumes as they are generated.
One such procedure involves the use of a conduit associated with the welding gun through which undesirable product gases of the welding operation are extracted by means of a vacuum applied to the conduit. The conduit commonly comprises an outer shell defining a hollow conduit through which the gases pass and in which are located a continuous weld wire, a power cable and also source of shield gas for the welding tip.
The welding gun is connected to vacuum system, wire feed electrical power input, and shield gas feed by a flexible outer corrugated sheath or hose. While the corrugations impart considerable flexibility to the hose, they provide no support for the weld wire, power cable or shield gas feed pipe, can wear through to expose the electrical power cable, with consequent danger of shorting, tend to be bulky and heavy, and are also prone to catch on projections, and hence are difficult to manoeuvre.
There are also other instances where a variety of materials must be conveyed or extended from one location to another and no satisfactory means exists for achieving the desired result.